1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transparency adapter structure of a scanner for scanning a transparency, and more particularly to a transparency adapter structure of a scanner with a replaceable transparency adapter.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional scanner has a scanning function for scanning a reflective paper. However, for scanning a transparency, for example, for scanning the positive sheet or negative sheet, the scanner needs to co-operate a transparency adapter having a light source to proceed the scanning action.
In scanning, the user has to hold the transparency adapter by his hand, with one face of the transparency adapter, which may emit light for scanning, being pressed on the glass window of the scanner, while the transparency is placed between the transparency adapter and the glass window. Thus, the scanning light emitted from the transparency adapter penetrates the transparency and the glass window, and is then received by the optical member mounted in the scanner.
The scanner may scan the transparency by use of the transparency adapter. But in the scanning process, the user""s hand has to hold the transparency adapter stably so that the transparency adapter, a transparency the transparency, and the glass window may maintain a stable relationship. If the transparency adapter sways to produce a relative displacement with the transparency and the glass window, the effect for scanning the transparency is greatly affected. Thus, the scanning manner by holding the transparency adapter manually is inconvenient, and easily affects the scanning quality.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a transparency adapter structure of a scanner having a replaceable transparency adapter, wherein by a detachable locking assembly manner, the transparency adapter can obtain a rigid positioning effect, and can be removed to replace a different transparency adapter, thereby satisfying the requirement of the user.
For achieving the purpose, the transparency adapter structure of a scanner having a replaceable transparency adapter of the present invention includes a plate-shaped base provided with at least one pivot base. The pivot base is provided with a pivot groove. The pivot groove has a top end defining an opening. A transparency adapter is provided with at least one pivot axle. The pivot axle is movably combined with and detached from the pivot groove of the pivot base. Thus, the transparency adapter is rigidly pivoted on the base, thereby providing a positioning effect, and can be detached from the base to replace a different transparency adapter.
Next, the anti-skid pads are mounted on the bottom face of the base. Thus, when the base contacts the glass window, a relative displacement will not be produced, thereby facilitating a stable scanning effect.
In addition, different kinds of glass window made by different manufacturers have different sizes. By the anti-skid effect between the anti-skid pad and the glass window, the smaller base may be placed on the larger glass window, without incurring a relative displacement, thereby satisfying the practical requirement.
Further, the pivot groove of the pivot base has an inner wall face provided with a retaining flange. Thus, after the pivot axle of the transparency adapter is locked in the pivot groove, it is not easily detached. The inner wall face of the pivot groove of the pivot base may also be provided with an elastic locking rib, for providing a retaining effect, so that after the pivot axle of the transparency adapter is locked in the pivot groove, it is not easily detached.
In addition, the inner wall face of the pivot groove of the pivot base is provided with an inclined guide face. Thus, the pivot axle of the transparency adapter may be locked in the pivot groove easily.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.